Love You
by CuzImBatman
Summary: Carter gets his hands on a sleeping Horus. Horus/Carter


**Title:** "Love You"

**Rating:** Rated M

**Pairing:** Horus/Carter

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned the Kane Chronicles. Alas I do not…so we're just stuck with these random one-shots that I post here on FFnet.

**Summary:** Carter gets his hands on a sleeping Horus.

**Warnings:** Yaoi (boyxboy), jealousy, possessiveness, needy Carter (Can you see where I'm heading with this?)

**Dedicated: **This one-shot is dedicated to **Cookie Monster Ninja**. Their review gave me the inspiration to write this one shot. Not sure if this what they wanted exactly, but me and my pervyness thought 'What if Horus had a tattoo?'. Anyways, this one-shot is for you! Enjoy!

* * *

I never thought I'd get this chance, but now that it's here, I sure as hell am going to take it. I have Horus laying beneath me, still asleep.

I had woken up and went to get something to drink. When I came back to our shared bed, there he lay in peaceful sleep. I walked over to his side of the bed and looked down at his sleeping face.

Horus is more relaxed asleep then when he's awake. It would always seem that he had such a heavy burden on his shoulders.

Always stressed out.

But only asleep will someone ever see him so…natural.

Vulnerable.

And he was the only one who had such an honor of seeing Horus as so. It had always left me feeling giddy and it still does two years later.

He groans and rolls onto his back, blanket falling further down his waist.

Horus always goes to bed without a shirt. He said he gets overheated very quickly during the night. I think it's just because he wants to tease me with that goddamn tattoo of his. He knows what it does to me.

Straddling Horus' waist, I placed both my hands on his abdomen. Right where _that _tattoo was etched into that dark skin forever.

When the two of us are intimate and Horus isn't holding me down but letting me lead, my tongue is all over it. I lick up, down, around and even trace the lines to such great detail.

Am I obsessed?

Yea, maybe.

But it's not like he doesn't get pleasure from it.

Leaning down so I was hovering over his face I began my journey.

A barely there lick on his lips.

Then a soft kiss to his chin to short biting kisses along his neck. I take my time and give each spot the same amount of care and deliberation as the last.

I get to the collarbone with a few nips and sucks where I finally get a slight movement from the body beneath me. But that doesn't stop me.

I scoot further down and I feel him at half-mast against my butt. It makes me giddier.

Just a little longer.

My hands now begin to move. They massage his sides, his arms and slip into his hands where his unconsciously link with my own. Even asleep he still can't keep his hands from me. Nor deny me.

Leaving his nipples, I go back to licking. My tongue traces the grooves of the muscles, dipping in and out.

I get to the tip of the tattoo, but before I can lavish it with the same attention possibly even more, I'm stopped.

I'm flipped over onto the middle of the bed and held down by the body I thought that was still asleep. Looking up into the face that was seen thanks to the moonlight streaming in from the clear window. Different colored eyes looking down at me with amusement and a smirk pulling at his lips.

"Carter."

The sound of my name coming from his sexy lips with that husky unused voice leaves me shivering in pleasure. My hips jerk upwards where I feel his erection brush against my own. The pleasure that is promised from that intimate part of Horus' body part has me jerking my hips again.

"Oh Ra," I gasp.

"You naughty little minx. What do you think you're doing, hmm?" He bends down to whisper in my ear, licking the shell of it.

I try to move my wrists, but he still has them in his grasps from when he linked them together earlier.

He has the control.

"Horus…_please_," I beg.

He pulls back slightly so we can look eye to eye, lips barely touching.

"And why should I give you such pleasure when you took advantage of my sleeping state?"

I tried to capture his lips, knowing that once our lips touch, he wouldn't be able to deny me what I want. But he pulls back, keeping those few millimeters between our lips.

Pouting, I drop my head back onto the pillow. I really want him and having him deny me is making me more frustrated. And I do _not_ like that.

"Don't pout. You know what that does to me."

Oh sweet Ra do I ever! My eyes glaze over as I think back about our past experiences that only occur because of my pouting, I remember the pure pleasure, the lights that I saw on the back of my eyelids as I came.

I need that.

Right now.

"I need you. Around me. Over me. _In me._ Filling me, over and over again." His eyes darken and I know I'm getting closer to what I want. Just a little more. "I want you so bad."

"I don't know…" he taunted.

Frustrated, I huff. "If I can't get it from you, I will find my pleasure elsewhere."

As any man, Horus didn't like the sound of that. He crashed his lips down on mine, halting any and all words that I could say. He bites at my lower lip getting me to open my mouth where he thrusted his tongue into my mouth. I returned his passion, making him work for what he wants. He already got to tease me for what I wanted, but he won't be getting what he wants that easily.

When he ripped his lips away from my own he glared down at me.

"You will only get your pleasure from me. No one else. Got me?" The harsh lines of his face were softened by the moonlight but I know what he could do to me.

Horus' strength is known by anyone who knew of him. The brutality in his fights. The justice that he seeks. He was an avenger. He gets what he wants; you do _not_ deny him if you know what's good for you.

But…I know what's even better for me.

A jealous possessive Horus.

Wiggling my hips a little, to remind him just exactly how much I'm bothered by how inactive he is did I reply. "Either do something now or I go elsewhere Horus."

The next morning I wake up to find myself in the arms of Horus with him still in me if the faint soreness in my backside. I know that if I even try to move the following things will occur.

I'd feel an even sharper sting pierce my backside. I'm not unused to our activities from last night. In fact, I try to get him that riled up at least three times a week. But last night was the best and roughest night yet.

The second thing that would happen is Horus' arms tightening around me. He was especially clingy the next morning.

The third thing, Horus would probably wake up and we'll be going for another round. But this time he'll be gentle, loving. He knows that after a night as we had last night that I'm sore and extremely sensitive. And despite our rough nights, he doesn't want to hurt me.

He _never _wants to hurt me.

He loves me and I him. I would never leave him. He knows that.

_**But what's a little fun between lovers?**_

I push backwards against the body behind me, gasping at the dual sensation of his morning wood going further in rubbing against my sensitive walls and the soreness in my muscles. Arms tighten around me and a soft kiss is left on the back of my neck.

"Love you."

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! So what do you think? Please leave a review


End file.
